Return to Gaea
by Kimmy Yui
Summary: Hitomi returns to Gaea to be with Van, but Yukari comes along. Everything is going great that is until Hitomi gets ubducted. Will Hitomi be able to save Van? Will Fanalia be doomed to disaster once again? Read to Find out! please R
1. Default Chapter

AN: I do not own any of these characters, just the story line. Hope you enjoy this Fic. And plese, be gentle when you R$R. It's my first Escaflowne fic ^_^'  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun shone proudly in the cloudless, sapphire sky as robins chirped in the trees. However Hitomi Kanzaki couldn't enjoy it, even if she wanted to. She sighed and looked out her bedroom window, ignoring the math homework that she had gladly abandoned.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" She asked, lost in thought.  
  
"Hitomi!!! Yukari is here to see you! Why don't you go outside? You can't stay in your room forever." She heard her mother bellow from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"No but I can try." she muttered as she stood up and made her way downstairs to meet up with her friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle shouted as she popped her head out of the door to the roof. Her pink hair reflected the bright sun and her cat ears perked up at the sight of her long time friend. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Noticing his expression, she backed off.   
  
"Hi Merle." he said an a depressed tone. Merle claimed a seat next to him and followed his steady gaze. He was looking up into the sky at the Mystic Moon. Merle screwed up her nose.   
  
"Your thinking of Hitomi aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe" He replied.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" Merle asked, dreading his answer. However, he never said anything, just stood, sighed and walked back inside.   
  
He paused at the door, as if to say something but decided against it and disappeared. Merle glanced up at the Mysic Moon once more and then ran after Van.  
  
"Lord Van!!!" Merle shouted. "Wait up!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yukari, I'm tired. Can we stop here for a few minutes?"  
  
"Ok." Yukari agreed. "You know Hitomi, you can tell me anything."   
  
Hotomi couldn't believe that this could be possible. Yukari would just laugh at her if she told her, but still, she wanted to share her experiences of Gaea. She held her necklace and stared at the red stone, wishing that she could be with Van. She missed him. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Hitomi, spill, what's bothering you?"  
  
"I....I can't say. It's personal." She said Then a wave of guilt washed over her when she noticed the hurt in Yukari's eyes. "Would you like to stay the night?" Hitomi offered.  
  
"Sure...yah ok." Yukari said half heartedly. "Let's get going Hitomi. It's getting late at your mom will worry."  
  
Hitomi nodded and followed her friend down the street towards her house.  
  
When they finally went to bed that night, Hitomi found it difficult to sleep. She was too distracted by the overwhelming need to be with Van. She looked over to her right and found Yukari sleeping peacefully. She threw her covers off of her and shivered as her bare feet touched the cool hard wood flooring. She walked over to her desk and reached inside a container and pulled out a small, silver key. She slid it into the lock on her top drawer and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a smallish package wrapped in an intricately designed cloth. She began to fold back the corners of the cloth and took out a fluffy, white feather. She held it to her cheek and smiled. Then her eyes fell upon her Tarro cards. She swore to stop fortune telling, "But still, just maybe..." she wondered to herself as her fingers brushed the top card.  
  
"H-Hitomi?" Yukari muttered, roused from her sleep by her friends absence. She looked around the room through sleepy eyes.  
  
Hitomi began to slide the top card off of the deck. "Ok, if this card points me towards Gaea, I will go." she decided. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She gasped slightly as she looked at the card. It was a delicately drawn dragon. A smiled played upon her lips. "Van, I'm coming." she said in a hushed tone. She held her pendant up to her chest. "Take me to him Grandma. Let me be by his side." she spoke to no one in particular. The stone began to slowly sway and emit an ominous, magical glow. Yukari groaned as she struggled over to Hitomi's side. She placed her hands on her shoulders and peered over at the stone.  
  
"Yukari!" she exclaimed. But it was too late. They were well on their way.  
  
~*~   
  
Van stared up at the velvet sky. It had grown late but his eyes showed no sign of tiredness. He got up and decided to go outside. Maybe the fresh air would help him. He smiled as the wind blew through the trees and tousled his hair. The air smelled so fresh. He lay on the emerald grass and gazed up at the stares. At that moment a flicker of light caught his eye. He shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"I must be seeing things." He concluded but a second look proved him wrong. He would recognize that pillar of light anywhere. Anyone would recognize that pillar of light. It was Hitomi.  
  
He jumped up and raced towards the trees. Moments later, he vanished among the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um, Hitomi? Where the hell are we?" Yukari exclaimed as she looked around with eyes full of fright.  
  
"We're in Gaea." She said smiling. " Stay close Yukari." she warned.  
  
"What's going on?" Her friend asked, totally confused.  
  
"I'll explain later, right now we have to get out of this forest. God only knows what creatures are out there." Hitomi said in a nervous voice. Yukari swallowed hard and gripped Hitomi's hand harder.  
  
The deeper that they traveled into the forest, the more unnerved they became.  
  
"This is a dream. It has to be. Any minute now we will wake up in your room back in Tokyo." Yukari exclaimed in a more cheerful voice. However, a series of menacing growls stole their attention and banished all of Yukari's hopes. They stood there, paralyzed with fear as they watched eight pairs of glowing eyes appear in the greenery.  
  
"No Yukari. This is very much real and we are in deep trouble." Hitomi said, confirming her worst fears. Hitomi extended her arm to prevent her friend from taking another step. The creatures then emerged from the darkness, teeth bared. They were as black as the dead of night, had six legs each with the figure of a domestic dog. They surrounded the two girls and crouched close to the ground, preparing to pounce. Just as the fist made his move, a man tackled the beast and his sword slew the animal. Hitomi's heart jumped to life. It was Van. His black hair was unmistakable so was his red shirt and tan pants topped off with black boots and golden handled sword with the crest of Fanelia engraved on the handle.   
  
Yukari could feel one of the beasts nipping at her heals. She whirled around and gave it a swift kick and ran off into the woods. "Go after her!" Van shouted as his sword pierced yet another animal.   
  
"What about you?" Hitomi was practically in tears.  
  
"I'll be fine! Go after her NOW!" he yelled.   
  
Hitomi nodded and ran in the direction that Yukari had taken. Twigs snapped under her frantic feet as she searched for her best friend.  
  
"Yukari!" she bellowed. "YUKARI!!!"  
  
"All those years on the track team really came in handy." she said to herself when she has stopped for a breather. The soft sound fo muffled sobs distracted her. She followed the sound and came across Yukari, bent over with her face in her hands. Hitomi bent down next to her and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.   
  
"Yukari."   
  
"Go...A....way.." she said between sobs.   
  
"Yukari, I guess now is as good a time as any." Hitomi said and sat next to her.  
  
"W....what to do you mean? Yukari lifted her head from her hands and peered at Hitomi, her face streaked with tears.  
  
'Well, a few months ago, I found myself in this world all alone. I never knew what to do or what was going on. I felt so lonely. As I was roaming around and I ran into Van. I never knew him then and I was frightened. He was so cold towards me. He was sooo arrogant. Then he took me back to his castle and it turns out that he was the prince of a fallen kingdom...Fanelia. We went on many adventures together and met many people. At the time there was a terrible war. We got mixed up with it, but it really couldn't be helped. However, our relationship grew stronger and stronger. I helped him out all the time. I used my pendant." she said smiling and took it out to show her.  
  
"It's beautiful." Yukari commented.  
  
"Yah, it was given to me by my grandmother long ago. She too came here. Well, when the time came that I had to leave, I just couldn't. I realized that I would miss everyone too much......especially.........well, I would miss Van the most."  
  
"What?! That bush man?! You don't...um...LIKE him do you?"  
  
Hitomi was astounded at her friend's narrow mind. "Well......I......" she said. She was thankfully interrupted by Van. She smiled and stood up, ready to wrap her arms around him and kiss him for the first time. However, these thoughts were demolished as he staggered out of the trees covered in scrapes, cuts and blood. There was nothing left of his shirt but shards of red cloth. He managed a weak smile just before he collapsed. Hitomi's eyes widened and she ran to his side just in time to catch him and break his fall. She laid his head on her lap and looked down at his bruised face.   
  
"This is all my fault. I should never have left you alone with those beasts." Hitomi said, forcing back tears. Van reached up and touched her face gently.   
  
"You are real." He chocked out. Hitomi placed a finger on his lips and smiled.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Don't speak." she said as his eyes slid shut and he slipped out of conciseness. Yukari watched the scene with shock plastered all over her face. The shocked expression soon melted away to a pleasant smile. Now she realized what was bothering her and she was happy that Hitomi was happy. However, little did they know that this wouldn't last. 


	2. chapter 2

Well, here is number two. Hope you like it. I'll have the next few up ASAP okies?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where is Lord Van?" Merle asked a maid, worry in her voice. "He wasn't in his room, in the castle or in the gardens. Something must have happened." Merle exclaimed, suddenly frightened.  
  
"I'm sure that King Van is fine." The maid's reassuring words never help at all. She was still worried about him. She knew he could take care of himself but why would he leave and not tell her. She sighed and walked outside and began to nervously claw at a stump that had been rejected long ago. It was the only thing that ever seemed to calm her. The rustle of trees off in the distance caught her attention. Her ears perked up and she bounded off. She sniffed the air and smiled. "Lord Van!!" she shouted and tackled the trio just as they emerged from the forest.  
  
"No! Merle!" Hitomi shouted but it was too late. Van was knocked to the ground. All that could be heard was a loud "Umph!" from Van.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Merle asked flabbergasted at the sight of Van. She sent accusing looks at Hitomi and her friend. "It's you again." Merle said in a rude tone which irked Yukari. She failed to hold her temper at bay and began to yell at the cat girl.  
  
"Now listen here you...you....THING!" Yukari fumed.  
  
"What did you call me?" Merle asked as if she never heard.  
  
"What? Never heard me? And with ears like those, how do you expect me to believe that?" Yukari shot back. "You are so strange!"   
  
"Me? Strange? You should take a look in the mirror! What in the name of Gaea are you wearing? You look like you just stepped out of a circus!" Yukari blushed. She had to admit that she did look out of place as she stood there in her blue satin pajamas with moons printed on them, her hair messed up and smudged make up. For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words. Hitomi chuckled.  
  
"I hardly think it's all that funny." Merle commented, her tail straight out behind her indicated that she was extremely pissed off. Her nose was turned up and her arms were crossed over her chest stubbornly.   
  
"Come on Merle. We have to get Van to the castle. He's pretty beat up." Hitomi said and helped him to his feet. "Just what happened anyway?" Merle asked, a little calmer than before. Hitomi explained as they made their way to the castle gates.   
  
"It's amazing that you have rebuilt almost the entire city already." Hitomi commented.  
  
'Well, there still is a lot to do but Lord Van has really been an inspiration to the people here. They have all chipped in in any way that they could. Besides, out contractors work around the clock, and it had been almost a year since you were here."  
  
"Really? It has only been about 4 or 5 months on the Mystic Moon." Hitomi exclaimed in disbelief.   
  
"One sec okies? Millerna and Allan are visiting. I'll go get them." Merle said as she ran into the courtyard. She returned moments later, Millerna at her heels.  
  
"Oh Van." she said. "How do you get yourself into these things?" Millerna teased.  
  
"It's a talent." He replied and followed her.   
  
"Where is Allan?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"He'll be along soon. He's finishing up in one of the gardens."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Yukari looked disgusted. No one even noticed her. "What am I black?" she muttered to herself.   
  
"Here you go Van." she said as she opened a heavy wooden door. " Just rest for a minute and I'll patch you up. You will be all fixed up by the time supper is served."   
  
"Could you leave please? Everything just goes smoother with less people around." Millerna said as nice as possible. She never wanted them to think that she was being rude. Hitome nodded and pushed Yukari out. She looked at her friend and decided that she needed some cheering. She smacked her arm and took off down the hall.  
  
"Your it!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh yah?" Yukari smirked. "We'll see about that!" she said as she took off after her.  
  
The two ran flat out down the halls, up the stairs and right into Allan. Hitomi, oblivious to his presence, ran into him. She fell back and landed on her rump.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt." she exclaimed.   
  
"Can I help you my lady?" she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and a smile spread across her face. Allan offered his hand to her.  
  
"Allan!" she practically shouted and leaped up. She gave him a hug.   
  
"Ha ha, nice to see you too." he exclaimed. Then his gaze fell upon Yukari. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"And who might this lovely young lady be?" he said in a sweet tone as he walked up to her and kissed her hand. Now it was Hitomi's turn to look surprised. She looked at her friends in confusion but she wasn't noticed.  
  
"I hope you will stay with us for a while." he continued. Yukari just nodded.   
  
"Let me show you to your rooms." he exclaimed.   
  
"Rooms? But we weren't expected."  
  
"You, Hitomi were expected for some time now and there are plenty of fine room to suite your lovely friend." Allan gushed. Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Right this way." he motioned.   
  
They walked down long hallways and up winding staircases before pausing in front of a door. He motioned towards Yukari. "This will be your room." Allan motioned as he swung open the door. It was beautiful. Long, elegant curtains framed a huge window. There was a chest of drawers made out of mahogany and a breath taking bed against the far wall. A picture hung above the headboard and a gauzy material formed a canopy.   
  
"I'll have a maid fetch you a dress. I would imagine that you would like to change."   
  
Yukari nodded and ventured into her room. As soon as the door was closed and their footsteps could no longer be heard she squealed and took a flying leap onto the bed.  
  
"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." she concluded happily.  
  
~*~  
  
"This will be your room Hitomi." Allan said with a mischievous grin. "Van had this room rebuilt just for you." Hitomi smiled. Van always was a sweetheart, even though he never always showed it.   
  
"There is a dress waiting for you in the closet." Allan finished before leaving her to change. Hitomi looked around the room. There was a large window as in Yukari's room with elegant drapes however this one was accented by stained glass. A chest of drawers sat across the room with a matching chair and golden handles. There were vases of flowers on the window sill. She walked over and opened the window. She loved Gaea. There was no traffic, pollution or anything like that. The view was beautiful. She saw the mystic moon high in the sky and smiled. After a few moments, she ventured to the closet. She pulled open the doors and took out the dress. It was a pale lilac and trimmed at the hem of the skirt and sleeves with tiny beaded patterns. It had a scoop neck line and was slim. The crest of Fanelia was carefully embroidered in the back. The skirt fell to the floor and flattered her figure. She sized her image up in the mirror. Satisfied, she ran a brush through her hair and left the room.  
  
She was stopped by a maid. "Miss, don't wander too far, Supper will be served soon and your presence is requested." Hitomi nodded.   
  
"No problem." she said smiling and went to find Yukari.  
  
Yukari was dressed in a pretty blue dress that resembled hers but it wasn't at intricately designed. It too had a scoop neck like and had puffy sleeves. It showed off her figure perfectly and her hair was pinned back with fresh lilacs from the garden.  
  
'Do you think Allan would like it?" she cooed. "It's so beautiful!" Hitomi smiled at her friend. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a maid. "Miss hitomi and Miss yukari. We are to escort you to the dining hall. As well, well will be your personal maids so if you need anything, just ask." Yukari grinned. "This is soooo cool!" she said with a wide smile.  
  
The ding hall was large and contained many tables of gold plated dinner wear. People sat down chatting and joking. These people obviously were guests and workers at the palace. As the door opened, a hush fell upon the room as the girls followed their maids into the room and up a small flight of stairs to the head table. They stopped in front of the King and bowed.   
  
"Miss Hitomi and Miss Yukari." The girls blushed slightly as they were shown their seats. Hitomi sat next to Van and Yukari next to Hitomi. Hitomi looked next to her and sighed. Her friend was sending Allan happy glances and he was returning to them. "I guess that Millerna and Allan never ended up together anyway." hitomu said to herself. Then she blushed as she felt Van take her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful." he commented.  
  
"Thank you for the dress."  
  
"Don't think anything of it." He said and returned her smile. At that moment, servants filed out of the dining room doors with silver platters in hand. They were placed on the tables and supper began. It passed rather uneventful but pleasantly. The casual talk never interested her. The politics and government issues seemed to bore her. She looked at Van who answered their question. Come to think of it, Van had matured a lot since she last saw him. She had a hard time to believe that this was the same person. But at least he was happy, and so was she.  
  
As supper began to wind down, people began to get restless, but no one ever left before Van. Hitomi wiped her mouth with the napkin next to her plate and placed her fork on the napkin. Soon afterward, Van finished and took Hitomi's hand. He stood up without making a sound. The members of the head table stood then the rest of the room followed. Van turned and the two walked out of the room, signaling that supper had ended.  
  
"I want to show you something." Van said. Hitomi nodded and followed him up a long flight of stairs that seemed to have no end. Then finally Van stopped in front of yet another door.  
  
"Close you eyes." Van asked. Hitomi smiled and obeyed.  
  
"Yes your Majesty." Hitomi teased. She felt Van lead her outside. She felt the cool night air against her warm skin.  
  
" Open them." Van said let her hands go. Hitomi gasped slightly to find herself on the roof. She looked up at the sky and smiled.   
  
"It's beautiful!" The starts are never like this back home." Hitomi remarked.  
  
"You could put the brightest star to shame with that smile." Van commented and motioned for them to sit down.  
  
They sat next to each other and Hitomi leaned into his chest. She could hear his steady heart beat.   
  
"I could stay here forever." she sighed.  
  
"Your more than welcome to, my lady."  
  
Hitomi smiled and snuggled up closer to Van and he wrapped his strong arms around her. "I know." She replied and she was seriously think of it.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight." Van said as he gazed up at the stares.  
  
"You already said that. But thank you anyways." Hitomi said a grinned.  
  
"I can't say it enough."   
  
"That dress was my mothers. I knew it would look as good of not better than it did on my mother."   
  
"It was your mother's? They maybe I shouldn't be wearing it." she said, uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Keep it please." he asked as he looked down at her.  
  
"If you insist." Hitomi mumbled as their eyes locked. They began to lean into each other.  
  
Hitomi's mind seemed to whirl the closer she go to him. She felt her eyes close slowly.  
  
"This it is!" Hitomi said to herself.   
  
"LORD VAN!!!!!!" Merle shouted and bounded out onto the roof and hugged him.  
  
"Oh! Hi Hitomi." she said and smirked slightly.  
  
"Hi Merle." Hitomi replied in the most cheerful voice she could muster. Secretly, she wanted Merle to disappear and leave them alone. She couldn't believe her........that cat!  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hitomi said and stood. The mood had been completely destroyed. "I'm cold." she said and made her way down the stairs.   
  
"That was close...too close." Merle muttered under her breath as she let out a sigh of relief. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Van! Van!" Hitomi shouted as she ran in pitch blackness. "VAN!" It seemed as if she had ran for miles. She suddenly collapsed onto the strange glass floor.   
  
"Van, where are you?" she muttered under her breath. At that moment, a light illuminated Van's figure. He was walking at a steady pace away from her. Hope was sparked inside of Hitomi and she jumped up and resumed her chase. However, no matter how long or fast she ran, he was always just out of her reach. Out of no where, he stopped and turned around to face her.   
  
"Help me!" he choked out. Hitomi's heart raced.  
  
"Help me!" he said more urgently. Hitomi stared wide eyed at Van. His gaze suddenly turned cold and his beautiful white wings turned a sickly black. Then, she felt the ground beneath her tremble then shatter. She fell into the endless night while she stared in shock at Van who was flying away, leaving her to plummet to her death.  
  
"VAAAANNNNNN!" she screamed as she fell.  
  
Her eyes sprang open as she gasped for breath. "Was that a vision? Or a nightmare?" she asked herself. She never knew for sure but how could she ignore it? She couldn't do that, for Van's sake. She sat up and let the covers fall around her as she wiped cold sweat from her forehead.   
  
"Miss Hitomi!" she heard her maid call. "Lord Van would like to take you out to the city today. The Carriage will depart in 30 minutes."   
  
She jumped up, all her worries from before were extinguished as she grabbed the lilac dress, hauled it over her head and brushed her hair. She made sure she looked perfect before arriving to meet Van. She couldn't wait. She walked out into the large front gates into the fresh morning air. She smiled from ear to ear when she saw Van, in his red shirt and tan pants, waiting for her, with a single red rose from the garden.  
  
"This way." He motioned towards the beautiful carriage and white horses. "We must get on our way." He said and handed her a flower. Hitomi blushed. "A rose for a rose." Van said and made Hitomi's face redden even more.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Yukari was waken by a knock at her door. "Go Away!" she shouted, threw a pillow at the door and rolled over." Just as she dozed off again, the knock sounded again. She grumbled and crawled out of bed. She was having the greatest dream about Allan. She shook her head. "It's not fair." she protested. She pulled open the door and stared sleepy eyed at the floor.  
  
"Whatta yah want?" She said in a pissed tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you." Allan commented. "I'll come back later."  
  
Yukari blinked a few times and looked up to see Allan standing in from of her. As he turned to walk away, Yukari took hold of his arm.   
  
"Don't go." she said. Allan smiled. "I'll be waiting for you then." he said and closed the door so that she could get changed.  
  
Yukari practically flew to her dresser and looked into the mirror.   
  
"I LOOK LIKE SHIT!" she shouted and frantically began to brush her hair. Embarrassment burned her cheeks as she thought of letting Allan see her in this condition. "He must think that I'm a dirt bag." she mumbled.   
  
She hauled on the dress up her hips but got tangled up in it and fell with a loud thud on the wood floor. Allan perked a brow and wondered what all the trouble was but he knew better than to ask. Then, she stumbled out of her room, stood up and took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go." Allan chuckled. "What ever you wish." was his reply. "I thought that we would have breakfast in the gardens."   
  
"Sounds great." Yukari said dreamily and followed him out of the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Van!" Hitomi exclaimed and ran up to a small shop. In the window were beautiful necklaces with gem stones and some of the most beautiful dresses that she had seen. "Why don't we look around?" she asked. Van nodded and followed her through the glass doors, carrying about half a dozen bags.   
  
She looked with sparkling eyes at the variety of necklaces, ear rings and dresses.   
  
"Hey, look at this one!" she exclaimed. It looks like the same stone as my pendant!" Van looked startled suddenly and looked away.   
  
"See Van!" she said happily and took out her pendant.   
  
"How did you get that!?" Van asked in wonder.   
  
"Well, when I returned to Earth, I found it on my desk. I guess that it just showed up, returned to me." she figured and shrugged.  
  
" I looked for that everywhere!" Van said in awe. " I was so worried that I had lost it."   
  
Hitomi smiled. "Why don't we go back to the castle and get something to eat?" Van asked.  
  
"Sounds great." She agreed. The two headed back to the carriage, talking happily.  
  
When they pulled up, Hitomi went into the castle to change into a new shorter skirt that ended around the knees that Van had gotten her. She hurriedly pulled it on and returned. The maids had prepared a picnic lunch for the two. The new white dress almost shone in the in the summer light. Her pendant perfectly set off the ensemble and perfectly matched the deep pink on the sleeves.   
  
"Come on, I know the perfect place to go." He said smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yukari, you look so pretty." Allan commented. She blushed and look up at Allan.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." she replied. She was now kind of happy that she got sucked into this world. She smiled when she noticed Allan watching her eat.   
  
"Yukari, how do you and Hitomi know each other." he asked.   
  
"Well, we were both on the track team and in the same school. We just met and things just clicked. Just like me and you, don't you think?" Yukari knew it was a risk but she never knew how long she had in this world so she thought what the heck.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Allan replied and leaned into her. She did the same and soon their lips touched.   
  
"Wow! This place is beautiful." she exclaimed as she smelled the flowers around her. "Can I look around? I want to explore. It's so different from the busy city." Van nodded his consent and Hitomi took off while he set up the picnic.  
  
A noise caught Hitomi's ear as she was picking some white flowers. It was coming over the hedge. She peeped through the branches and gasped at the sighed. Yukari was in Allan's arms, talking softly while she blushed. A red light went off in Hitomi. "This isn't right." she said to herself. " Something about this just don't seem right." she finished as s picture of Millerna fixated itself in her mind. She decided to ignore it and returned to where Van had set up the picnic. As soon as she reached the clearing her jaw dropped at the sight. There was Merle, sitting next to Van, where she was sitting only moments earlier, nuzzling her cheek against his. Van patted her head and smiled. Hitomi was filled with rage as she stiffly walked up and sat on the other side of Van. She glared at the cat and receive a smirk for a reply.   
  
"I thought I'd join you. It is so boring in the castle all alone for lunch." she purred and still maintained her hold on Van.  
  
"Well, we only have a dinner for two people here." Hitomi said cooly, trying to suppress her anger towards the girl.  
  
"But I promise I won't eat a lot and I just wanted some company anyway." Merle countered.  
  
"But you eat more than anyone I know!" Hitomi shot back. It became evident to Van now that the two were arguing.   
  
"Come on now. Must you argue every time that you are together? There is plenty for all of us and I can just go and get more if need be." Hitomi's cheeks grew red from irritation. Merle had ruined the moment yet again. She looked over at merle who was happily picking through the basket. She noticed she was being watched and she stuck her tongue out at Hitomi. "Why that little..." Hitomi fumed.  
  
Lunch seemed to last forever but when it had finally finished, Hitomi had picked up the basket and proposed that they return to the castle. Van agreed and stood up and brushed off his pants. Merle sprang up and grabbed hold of Van's arm. "She is unreal!" Hitomi shouted at herself. "Why can't she just keep her cat nose out of other people's business?"   
  
"Did you say something?" Van asked  
  
"No." Hitomi huffed and remained silent for the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
On her way to her chambers later that day, she ran into Yukari. She was drenched form head to toe.  
  
"What happened to you!?" Hitomi asked and removed some kind of plant from her hair. She smiled sheepishly "I kinda fell into the pond. Allan is so great. We had such a great time!" Yukari exclaimed.  
  
"Glad you had a good time." Hitomi muttered.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"That god damn merle interrupted again!" Hitomi said, fists clenched.  
  
"That's too bad." Yukari said, pity in her voice.   
  
'Well, I'm going to take a nap. If you see Van will you tell him?"   
  
"Sure" Yukari said sympathetically, knowing that her friend just wanted some time to cool down.  
  
"Hitomi flopped down on her bed. She had been there for a few days already and every time she was alone with Van, Merle always interrupted. Then she smiled. "Well, I can't really blame her. She does love him too." she said to herself and felt immediately ashamed of her harsh feelings towards the cat girl as she imagined herself in Merle's position. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Yah?" Hitomi replied.  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?" Van asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ok." she said and smiled as the door creaked open and Van walked in. He walked over to her bed side and sat down next to her. He looked at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Are you ok? Yukari told me that you were tired and you didn't seem the same when you were at lunch."  
  
"I'm ok, at least now." Van looked at her confused but never questioned her response.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, now that Fanalia is practically rebuilt, shouldn't you be concerned more in the politics?" Hitomi asked cautiously but Van just smiled.  
  
"Well, I know everything that is going on in terms of the economy, politics and all that. I attend meetings a few times a month but it is true that it don't sound like much. It's just that I have a lot of people that watch these things. They only call me if it is urgent." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Hitomi said and then smiled.  
  
"Are you sure that your ok?" Van asked again.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she assured him.  
  
"That's great."He said quietly and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her cheeks turned a light pink as he gazed into her eyes. His eyes were filled with warmth and love for the girl from the Mystic Moon. Van took her hands into his. Just this simple physical contact send her heart racing. They began to lean into each other, their eyes slowly drifted shut.  
  
"This is it!" Hitomi thought. "No Merle to interrupt. Just me and....."  
  
At that moment, his lips brushed hers. As she went to return the light kiss, the window behind her was shattered and tiny shards of glass rained down upon them. Van hurriedly covered Hitomi's body with his to protect her form the glass. Before either of them knew what was happening, someone struck Van in the back of the head and he passed out. Hitomi was gaged and then heaved over another person's shoulders. She struggled against the unknown attackers but couldn't get free. She was tossed int a carriage and her wrists and feet were bound. At that moment the door was slammed shut and only seconds later, she felt the carriage move.  
  
Disturbed by the commotion, Merle along with two of the castle guards rushed into the room. Merle caught sight of Van, knocked out on the bed. She ran to his side and gently shook him.   
  
"Lord Van! Lord Van, are you ok? Van please answer me!" Merle urged. He stirred and groaned and put a hand on the back of his hand. At that moment, they were joined by Yukari, Allan and Millerna. They looked around in disbelief.   
  
"Ah, Where's Hitomi?" Yukari asked worried. His eyes shot open and he raced to the window and looked down the road as rain began to pour from the heavens. It was too late, they were out of sight.  
  
AN: Well, I was told this was a bit of a cliffhanger so I did the next chapter so you wouldn't be waiting okies? ^_^ Ja Ne! and enjoy. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
"Ready my horse!" Van bellowed as he ran to the stables. His horse was brought out to him and he mounted it and galloped away, following the remaining imprints the carriage left behind in the mud. It was a race against time. With each falling raindrop, his chances of catching up with them faded as the rain slowly erased the tracks. Suddenly, he jumped off his steed and spread out his wings, deciding that an airborne chase would be more appropriate. He looked down, disgorged to discover that he couldn't make out the tracks any more. He closed his eyes. This was a long shot but what choice did he have?  
  
"Hitomi, tell me where you are. Let me find you!" he mentally asked Hitomi.  
  
~*~  
  
The pendant around Hitomi's neck began to glow and levitate. She looked at it in disbelief.  
  
"Van! He's coming!" she said excitedly in her mind.  
  
"Van! Please come, please find me!" she pleaded mentally.   
  
~*~   
  
Then, Hitomi's image flashed in his mind, bound and gaged. He felt something tug at his heart and picked up his speed and flew off towards Hitomi.  
  
"Got ya." he exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm coming."  
  
~*~   
  
Back at the castle, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the group. Merle felt horrible. She may never see Hitomi again and the last time they were together, they were fighting. "Hitomi, you have to come back safely! You and Van have to be ok." she begged silently as tears formed in her eyes. Yukari walked over and placed a comforting hand on the cat girl's shoulder. She gazed out at the rain that pelted the castle and closed her eyes and prayed for her friend's safety. Allan looked at Yukari and his heart went out to her. Millerna held a forlorn look on her face.   
  
"Let's get out of here." Millerna suggested. The group agreed. Staying in the room would keep their spirits down. They filed out, one by one, and made their way to the dining room and had the chef prepare a light snack for them.   
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Hitomi was slowly losing hope that she would be saved. It had been a while since she had envisioned Van coming to rescue her. She suspected that they would soon arrive to their destination soon as they were gone for hours. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tears that threatened to spill out. Suddenly, she felt the carriage jerk and come to a screeching halt. She heard the restless noises of horses and cursing. She looked around for an escape rout and her eyes fell upon a small, white feather. Was she dreaming? Had Van made it? Then, everything fell silent. She heard someone pulling at the handle.   
  
"Please, please be Van." she begged as the door clicked open. When she saw Van's familiar figure standing in the door, she looked up at him with wide, happy eyes. He quicky went to work to untie the gag and ropes. When she was finally freed, she flung her arms around the man she loved. After a brief moment, Van released her.   
  
"Come on!" he urged. He held Hitomi in his arms and took flight. Hitomi felt like she was in heaven. Van looked down at her and smiled as he pointed to a city off in the distance.   
  
"We'll soon be back in Fanalia" he stated.   
  
Hitomi never wanted this moment to end, not yet, but she wanted to get back to her friends and get a good night's rest. By now the sun had fully set. The velvet sky was illuminated by millions of tiny stars that sparkled next to Van's snow white wings. Then, her vision from the night before flashed before her eyes. She pondered the meaning of her vision for the rest of the way. She never knew for sure what it meant but she knew it wasn't good.  
  
When their feet touched down on the wet grass, she felt Van's grip around her waist loosen. She whirled around to look at him and gasped. He was going to pass out. She caught him and shook him. When he never revived, she sang out for Millerna. They group came running. Merle pounced on Hitomi and gave her friend a tight hug, followed by Yukari. Then all eyes fell upon Van. Millerna rushed over and did a quick look over him.  
  
"He'll be fine, no need to worry." She said relieved. "He is just over tired. Can someone help me return King Van to his bed chambers?" she called. The two guards volunteered and rushed to make themselves useful.  
  
In his bedroom, Millerna finished bandaging his cuts and pulled the covers over him. Hitomi lookd at his with sad eyes. "I want to stay with him!" Hitomi decided as she gazed at his battered body. The comment caught the group by surprise.  
  
"Ok." Millerna said after a few moments and smiled.  
  
"Of you need me, I'll be in my room." she said and ushered everyone out to leave the couple alone. As merle passed she glared at her.  
  
"You watch over him." she warned, "and don't try anything!" Then her face softened and gave her friend one last hug. "It is so good to have you back safe." she said and walked off. Hitomi was confused at the girl's display of affection but kept quiet. She then turned her attention to Van who now slept soundly. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She took a moment to take in his sleeping figure.  
  
"Just like a child." she concluded. "So peaceful and content." She caressed his face with the back of her hand before walking over to a chair that stood against the far wall. She curled up in it as best she could and pulled a blanket up around her chin. She stole one more glance at Van and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Van awoke late the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and groggily opened his eyes. He held his hand to his head and groaned.  
  
"Do your head still hurt?" Hitomi asked.  
  
At the sound of her voice, he smiled. 'Are you ok?" he asked. Hitomi nodded and walked over to his bedside. He gazed into her green eyes and placed a hand on her left cheek.   
  
"As long as your ok, than nothing else matters." He told her. She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I must be the luckiest girl." she said. "How about something to eat?" she asked.   
  
"Sounds great." he said and tried to get up.  
  
"You stay." she said warmly. "I'll get your breakfast." she said and got up.   
  
"Sorry if I am any trouble." he apologized.  
  
"No trouble at all." she said and disappeared out into the hall.   
  
~*~  
  
Allan and Yukari sat at a table in the dining room with Millerna. Hitomi got a sinking feeling when she saw them. Both girls were looking at Allan lovingly. She turned to make her way to the kitchen when she heard Yukari calling out to her. She turned to see her friend bounding up to her.   
  
"So..........It Van all right?" Yukari asked.   
  
"Yah, I was just getting him some breakfast." Hitomi said. Yukari gently elbowed her suggestively.   
  
"Did you...you know...last night?"   
  
Hitomi's face turned a bright red and looked at her friend. "N..NO!" she protested but Yukari wouldn't believe.   
  
Allan and Millerna watched the display. "What are they talking about?" Millerna wondered and looked up at Allan.  
  
"I don't know." he replied and took her hand in his. Millerna leaned onto his shoulder and sighed.   
  
"Yukari is a nice girl isn't she? A bit high strung but nice." Millerna commented.  
  
'Yes, my lady, she is a nice girl." he replied and kissed Millerna on the cheek. Millerna blushed and kept quiet as she watched Yukari continue to tease Hitomi. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Three days have passed since Hitomi's abduction. Everyone had practically forgotten about the events of three days ago. Merle still tagged along where ever Hitomi and Van went, but Hitomi managed to keep her temper at bay. Van was in a great mood (or so they thought). Another part of Fanalia had been completed Allan and Yukari seemed to be getting closer and closer. Hitomi still got a sinking feeling every time that she saw them together but ignored it, saying that she worrying to much. They had all decided to take a horse back ride in the mountains. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone and the warm mountain air did everyone good. Van took the lead, then Hitomi, Millerna, Yukari and finally Allan. Yukari closed her eyes and let the sound of singing birds and the smell of the fresh air calm her. She looked at Allan behind her and smiled.   
  
"Watch out." Van warned as he jumped over a log that lay in the path. They followed one by one. When it came Yukari's turn, her horse got spooked. It stood on it's hind legs and let out a horrible sound. Yukari screamed and clung to her horse as it turned and galloped off in the opposite direction. Allan, startled, took off after Yukari. As he disappeared out of sight, Millerna gave a happy smile.   
  
"Isn't he great?" she asked to no one on particular. Hitomi sent her a sideways glance.   
  
~*~  
  
"Would - some - one - stop - this - thing!!!!!" Yukari screamed through clenched teeth as she bounced on her frantic steed.   
  
"Yukari!"   
  
"Allan!" she replied in a frantic voice. Allan grabbed for the reins and the horse slowed to a stop. She clung to the horse and refused to loosen her grip.   
  
"Come on, Yukari. Let go!" Allan ordered. Yukari shook her head. Allan chuckled. Her appearance left something to be desired. Allan helped her off her horse and onto his. She sat behind him and rapped her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
"Ah....." Allan choked out. "I...I can't breath!"   
  
Yukari blushed and loosened her grip. A few moments later, they had caught up with the group. Everyone watched the two with curious eyes but made no comment. The rest of the trip proceeded pleasantly and they were back in the castle by supper.   
  
They sat at the table, chatting and laughing. Hitomi glanced over at Van, he wasn't eating and looked upset. He sighed heavily and whispered something to Allan. Alan nodded and Van stood up and exited the room. Worry began to mount on Hitomi. As soon as supper was finished, she made her way to Van's room. She gingerly knocked on the door.   
  
"Go away!" the King answered.  
  
"It's me, can I come in?" Hitomi asked cautiously. Taking his silence as a yes, she stepped into the room. Van was sitting on his bed and gazed out at the setting sun. Hitomi sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. An awkward silence fell upon the two. Finally Hitomi broke it.   
  
"Van, are you feeling ok?" hearing no reply she put her face in front of his, obstructing his view.  
  
"I said, are you ok?" Hitomi asked more forcefully.  
  
"Yah." he replied but she could see right through.  
  
"No, you're not. You were so quiet at supper and you barely ate a thing."  
  
Van let his eyes drop and focused on the detail in the comforter that covered his bed. "I...I'm just worried." he started.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"About you." he finished and caressed her cheek. "I can't help but think that something serious will come to you."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"When you got kidnaped. People don't kidnap others just because they are board." he explained. Hitomi placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted his face up to hers.   
  
"Van. You don't need to worry. It has been three days, three beautiful, peaceful days."   
  
"I know Hitomi. But I love you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I believed that and if you were taken from me again........" Van said as if he were talking things out to himself. " It has been so hard to live without you before, even when I knew you were safe and on the Mystic Moon. When I know you are in danger, and too far from me to help you, I wouldn't be able to bear it. I just can't sit by and knowingly let you be hurt.......or worse." Van said in an unstable voice.   
  
"Oh Van." Hitomi said, her eyes tearing as she embraced him. When she loosened her grip, she blushed when she realized that Van still held her tight. She looked at him surprised. His eyes were full of sadness. At that moment, all she wanted to do was erase this feeling from Van's soul. She wanted to keep him happy, and lately, it seemed as if he was always hurt or sad.   
  
One of his fingers ran along her bottom lip and they leaned into each other. Their eyes closed slowly the closer they got. Hitomi felt a tingling sensation up her back, just as their lips met. Then their kiss intensified as they poured all their love into it. She could tell how worried and maybe even scared he was. When they parted, Hitomi felt light-headed. She looked at Van and smiled, her cheeks flushed. He smiled back and held her in his arms for a long time before letting her go to her chambers for the night. In her room, she flopped onto her bed and recalled what had just happened. She hugged her pillow tight to her chest and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Hitomi bounded out of her bed, pulled on a shirt and skirt and brushed her hair. She left her room and ran right into her maid.  
  
"Miss Hitomi, I was just coming to wake you." Hitomi looked at her curiously.   
  
"King Van has invited you to a quiet breakfast in the flower gardens." At this, Hitomi's heart raced and she shook her head to clear her mind (which was still a little fuzzy from last night's happenings).   
  
"Tell him I'd be glad to accept." Hitomi replied and the maid walked off to deliver her message.  
  
~*~  
  
Yukari was out in the fields with Allan and their horses. After yesterday, Allan had suggested a horse lesson first thing in the morning.   
  
"Now, mount the horse like this." Allan demonstrated. Yukari attempted to imitate him but failed miserably. Allan got off his horse and made his way over to her. Yukari felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed from embarrassment.   
  
"Let me help you." he offered and placed her hands around her waits to spot her as she tried again.   
  
"Hey! Lookie at me!" she shouted. "I did it!"  
  
"No!" Allan warned but it was too late. The horse had knocked her off. Allan helped her up to her feet.   
  
"You have to be more quiet when your on your horse, at least until he gets used to you." Allan told her. Yukari paused for a moment, memorized by his eyes, the eyes she could drown in, when she was interrupted but the sound of approaching hooves on the gravel path. She turned to look behind her, only to see Millerna trotting up to them on a white horse. When she reached them, she jumped off and walked up to Allan, hugging him briefly and kissed him on the cheek. Yukari was astounded at the sight. She felt the tears coming on but forced them back.   
  
"Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions." she told herself and ignored the two.  
  
"Allan, I just wanted to know if you would like to have breakfast with me after your horse lesson."   
  
"Sure, my lady. I'd be honored to." he replied.  
  
Yukari was furious. Did he just spout all that to every woman?!  
  
"Allan will be all mine. I won't let some girl take him away!" she thought. "He likes me. He has to."  
  
~*~  
  
The garden was beautiful. There were flower bushes everywhere. Roses and carnations. White lilies lined a tan, stone walkway that led to a fountain. She smiled when she saw Van, sitting on the ledge of the fountain, waiting for her. She walked up behind him, as quietly as possible, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Good morning." she chimed.  
  
"Same to you. Why are you so happy this morning." Hitomi looked at him. Did he even have to ask?  
  
"I don't know, but I'm in a great mood."   
  
Van kissed her lightly and took out the basket. While setting up, she noticed that an extra serving of everything was packed. Van, noticing her questioning look, smiled.  
  
"We have to expect Merle. She's bound to show up." Van explained. Hitomi suppressed a laugh.  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Merle watched the two from behind a hedge. She smiled. "I won't be interrupting this time." she said in a hushed tone and went back to sharpening her claws on her favorite tree stump. 


End file.
